Left to Fate
by Bluelady14
Summary: After another blow out with Inuyasha, Kagome rashly jumps down the well, with Sesshomaru following. However they are taken to a different dimension by the will of the fates. Sesshomaru and Kagome must fight their way to the end portal which will take them back to the Feudal Era .Each battle teaches them a lesson the fates want them to learn about themselves and each other. SessKag
1. Chapter 1

"Selfish? You're calling me selfish when I gave up my happiness knowing you'd choose her? I stay, even though you see Kikyo behind my back."

Inuyasha and Kagome glared at each other.

" If you don't want me here then I'm going home.

"Whatever. Go! See if I care. I can see Kikyo as much as I want. And there ain't anything you can do 'bout it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Kagome picked up her yellow backpack and ran off into the woods toward the well. Sango and Miroku began to chew out Inuyasha for their upset friend. Shippo knew this was one of their worst fights. Worried about Kagome, he rushed off after her while Inuyasha tried to justify his words. _Stupid Inuyasha. He doesn't know how lucky he is to have Kagome around._ Shippo thought to himself. When he finally caught up with her she was staring down into the depths of the well.

"Kagome!" his little voice squeaked.

"Shippo." she smiled, but there were tears running down her face. "What are you doing here?

"You're not going to be gone for too long, are you?" the little fox demon asked.

"I don't know." Kagome replied, sniffling.

"Okay, but hurry back." Shippo said with a smile.

He wanted so badly for his adoptive mother to stop crying. If only Inuyasha knew how much he was hurting her.

"I will Shippo." she promised before embracing the young boy.

She released him and Shippo backed away to watch her jump in. A moment later he was a flash of silver streak into the well. Not sure what it was, he jumped up to peer over the edge in time to see Sesshomaru's fluffy tail disappear.

Sesshomaru had witnessed the entire encounter between the priestess and his brother. He had searched her out because she possessed a medical remedy to heal Rin. However he became curious as to why she had jumped into the well, so he followed. This is what the fates had been waiting for. A demon and a priestess, both needing to discover themselves and each other. The well whisked them both away to a new world.

Kagome clung to the vines leading up and out of the well. The ladder she had placed in the well of the modern era was gone. Slightly irritated at this, she call out to her family.

"Sota! Grandpa! I'm home."

Kagome felt something fly past her out of the well. When she finally reached the top of the well and tumbled out, she let out a gasp. Standing there was Sesshomaru. But he wasn't in the darkness of the building that housed the well at the family shrine. The well was placed in the middle of flax flowers.

"Where are we?" Kagome muttered to herself.

"The Land of Fate." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome looked up startled. She didn't expect the powerful demon to answer her question.

"The land of what?" she dared to ask again.

"The Land of Fate. I will not repeat myself again." he said.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and started walking. Kagome watched him walk a few paces then turn around to face her.

"Are you coming, priestess?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Why should I follow you?"

Kagome knew very well that Sesshomaru cared for no one save himself and Rin. He let out an irritated noise.

"Because they have willed it."

"Who has willed what? Will someone please tell me whats going on?" Kagome shouted.

Sesshomaru flew at Kagome, landing so he was towering over her. He narrowed his eyes as she shook in fear.

"The fates have taken us here for a reason. That is all I know." he explained forcefully.

"How do you know?" Kagome asked.

"The flower of flax symbolizes fate. Enough questions."

Kagome opened her mouth to respond but thought better or it. The demon lord's patience was already worn very thin. She knew not to push her luck.

Sesshomaru was angry with the fates. Furious that they had stuck him in this unfamiliar world with a useless, crying priestess. Now he had to find a way out with her trailing him, asking foolish questions. Why had she been going down the well in the first place?

"I just wanted to go home!" Kagome whimpered.

"How would jumping into a well accomplish that?" Sesshamaru questioned.

"That well is the portal into my era. On my fifteenth birthday I was pulled into the well by Mistress Centipede. Inuyasha saved me from her and my adventure in this era started. For me, your time is 400 years in the past." she prattled.

"Hn."

Another silence fell over the pair. However it was not long before Kagome broke the silence.

"Where are we going?"

"West."

"Why?"

"There is a village."

Kagome gave him another startled look before she realized that he could probably smell it. A long time passed. When the sun began to set, she started to get worried.

"How far away are we?"

"Not far."

The demon lord spoke the truth. Not long after she asked, Kagome could see it in the distance. By the time they set foot in the village she was ready to collapse. But before she could, Sesshomaru abruptly sniffed the air.

"What is wrong?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"There are no villagers."

Kagome's head snapped up and she looked around. She peeked into one of the huts to find a set of beds. While she examined the sleeping arrangement , Sesshomaru searched the rest of the village before returning to the hut.

"What are you doing priestess?"

"Setting up our beds. No one is here, so why not use them? If the fates have really sent us here, they put the village here for a reason."

Her rationality surprised him. _She might not be so useless after all._

Kagome climbed under her blankets and gestured at the other bed to Sesshomaru. When he refused, she let out a sigh then turned over to fall asleep. He glided outside and sat against the side of the hut to keep watch. He looked up to the sky and asked,

"Why have you done this to me?"

Sesshomaru felt a shift in the wind. A single leaf drifted by and he observed it twirl in the cool draft before it fell at his feet.

"To teach you" A voice rumbled. "About yourself and your priestess."

"Father..."

A ghostly pale and shimmering figure of Inu No Taisho appeared before Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru. You have done many great things, but you still have much to learn."

"And you think that foolish priestess can teach me?" he spat bitterly.

"You shall be the judge of that at the end of your journey. Protect her and learn from her. Only then will you be able to return."

His form wavered then dissipated with another gust. Sesshomaru frowned at the earth and closed his eyes to think.

Far away, Miroku was pacing around the fire in worry.

"That was one of the nastiest fights they've ever had." he mused.

"I'll say. I've never seen Kagome so upset before." Shippo eagerly agreed.

"Perhaps Inuyasha, you should fetch her."

"Tch. No way. I don't want her yellin' at me again." Inuyasha complained. "Besides we don't need her."

"What?" Sango yelled at the arrogant half demon. "Of course we need her. Shes our friend not to mention she can sense and lead us to the shards."

"But Kikyo can sense them too. Why not just replace her?"

All at once Shippo, Miroku and Sango protested this.

"We'll wait until she returns." they pressed firmly.

"She'd better not take too long." Inuyasha grumbled before racing off to meet Kikyo.

**A/N:** What do you guys think? Should this be continued?


	2. Chapter 2:Control

By the time Kagome woke up it was past noon. Panicking, she dragged herself out of bed and struggled into her uniform.

"Sesshomaru is going to have my head." she muttered as she fixed her ruffled bow.

Kagome braced herself for a stern reprimanding as she exited the hut, but was met with silence. She quickly scanned the area for the demon lord. Finally she caught sight of a familiar flash of silver coming toward her. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the impact. After a few moments she opened one eye to find him looming over her again.

"Stop doing that!" Kagome complained.

He searched her defiant eyes before turning away from her.

"Let's go."

Kagome hesitated then nodded and ran back inside to grab her belongings. He was already walking once she emerged from the hut.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Sesshomaru merely turned his head to glare at her. Kagome got the message and ran to him. For a few hours Kagome trailed Sesshomaru, careful to walk behind him at all times. When she asked for a break for a late lunch, he complied. With the priestess happily munching on the rice balls she had packed, Sesshomaru went to patrol the area.

To the south he could smell a vast plain of wheat. To the west was a small range of green foothills and a much larger, more perilous range, where a massive waterfall was carving its way into the stone. And far to the north, Sesshomaru could sense a human village placed near a dense forest. He decided to first investigate the village. Then they would travel west into the mountains. With his plan set, he returned to Kagome, who had just finished packing up lunch.

"Come. There is another village."

Sesshomaru addressed her with his usual emotionless tone.

"Are there people there?" she asked, not wanting to visit another abandoned settlement.

"Yes."

"Alright. I'm ready to go." Kagome said enthusiastically while getting to her feet.

For two days they traveled like this. Stopping and resting when Kagome requested. There was very little interaction between the girl and the demon. Sesshomaru purposely went out of his way to avoid contact with her. After the second day, they were in sight of the village. It, unlike the previous one, was full of people. Some were laboring in the peaceful rice patties. Others were bargaining goods in the village. As they entered the village, Sesshomaru had to mask his demon scent. They pair tried to act as naturally as they could, but Kagome immediately caught the attention of the villagers because of her spiritual aura and short school uniform. Murmurs of the travelers spread like wildfire. Soon the whole village knew about the strange priestess and her silent companion.

Kagome was getting weird looks from the villagers as she walked through the commons area. She looked to Sesshomaru for reassurance, but found none. He was suspiciously eying the villagers. Finally an elderly woman approached them.

"You are a priestess, are you not?"

"Sort of." Kagome responded warily.

She had been asked this countless times, but was unsure of her true status.

"Come. I will take you to Shinju." she grunted at the pair.

Kagome once again looked to Sesshomaru, who nodded at her to follow the woman. She led them out of the village and into the dense wood that surrounded most of it.

"So who is Shinju?" Kagome asked, eyes locked on the worn path they were following.

"The head priestess who guards the sacred shrine of our village. She instructed us to lead any spiritual person, who was passing through, to her."

As the woman finished saying this, they arrived at the shrine. Priestesses and priests were everywhere. A few were practicing archery in the courtyard. They passed classrooms of young monks being taught the basics of the Three Universal Truths. There was so much going on, Kagome didn't know where to look first. Finally a regal looking woman stepped out from the main building of the shrine.

"Welcome to our shrine, also know as the Academy of Spirits. I am Shinju, the head priestess here." she said with a smile.

"Academy? I thought that this was the village shrine." Kagome asked curiously.

"We are both a school and shrine keepers. I have committed my life to teaching those who wish to learn to harness their spiritual powers."

"That's amazing!" Kagome said in wonder.

Shinju paused for a moment before confidently asking,

"Would you like to study here? I can sense you have a very strong spiritual aura."

"Yes! Of course."

Sesshomaru let out a barely audible sound, for he had not given his consent or even been consulted. However, he knew that this was something she had to do, so he decided to allow her to remain at the shrine for a while.

"You have one week." he said sternly.

Kagome hesitated, then quickly accepted his terms, fearing he would take back his offer if she didn't respond immediately. Sesshomaru turned and walked into the darkness of the forest.

"She's been gone for too long. I'm going to go get her." Inuyasha announced to the rest of the group.

"Alright. Then let's get going." Miroku added.

Inuyasha ran off to the well. When he reached it he looked into its depths, cursing Kagome as he did so then he jump in. Lights glowed around him as it took him to Kagome's era. He hastily jumped out and ran to the house. He burst into the living room and looked around wildly.

"Alright Kagome, times up. Lets get goin'."

"She isn't here." Sota answered.

"Then where the hell is she? he demanded.

"W-we don't know." Mrs. Higurashi said, ready to burst into tears. "When did you last see her?"

"A couple of days ago. She was angry and said she was going home." Inuyasha said, feelings of guilt sinking in.

"Maybe she got lost on her way to the well. Did you check in your era?" Sota asked.

"No... We thought she was here." he looked at his feet, unable to face the worried family. "I'll go look now."

Inuyasha left the house, thinking hard. _Where could she have gotten to? And why do I have to waste my time lookin' for her?_

A few days passed and Kagome was learning new skills everyday. Sesshomaru watched her progress from the trees. She could now shoot her arrows more accurately and with much more power. she had easily become a formidable threat to most demons. However he could see that she was becoming too confident in her control and skill. He wondered when and how it would be taught to her.

"Very good Kagome, but if you bring the arrow back a little more, you will be able to get much more force into it." Shinju suggested while demonstrating.

"Okay. Let me try it." Kagome replied determinedly.

She released the arrow and it sunk deep into the tree which she was aiming at.

"Better."

"What next?"

"Well you've mastered everything I can teach you in the time period you have been allowed by your tame demon."

"He is not my demon. Nor is he tame. He belongs to no one but himself." she said, almost dreamily.

"If I did not know better, I would think you harbor romantic feelings for him."

Kagome scoffed at the idea.

"No. He has a half-brother whom I usually travel with. Inuyasha is much more...tolerant of me." Kagome felt a pinch of guilt, because lately it wasn't true. The half demon had become much more hostile towards her lately.

"Even though he loves another woman..."

Shinju paused before thoughtfully saying,

"I was once in your place."

"What did you do?" Kagome asked hastily.

"I waited too long. and had to watch him marry someone else..." she trailed off before shaking her head. "The past is the past. Now show me that arrow technique again."

Sesshomaru watched their talk unfold. He was right to think that his priestess had feelings for his brother. He didn't know why this was even of his concern. But after his father instructed him to protect the girl, he found her more and more intriguing.  
On the seventh day, Sesshomaru emerged from the trees at dawn and made him way to the shrine. He walked right into her sleeping quarters and woke her.

"Se-sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat up and rubbed her tired eyes.

"You've had seven days.. We are leaving."

"Humph. Fine. Let me collect my things and say goodbye.

"I will wait outside the shrine. You have five minutes."

Kagome packed her things and stumbled to Shinju's bedroom, to find her meditating.

"Shinju, I've come to say goodbye. Lord Sesshomaru wants us to keep going."

The older priestess turned to face Kagome her eyes sparkling with wisdom beyond her years.

"I wish you the best, child." she said before turning around again.

Kagome stared at her back for a few moments then turned to leave.

"Thank you for everything." she said over her shoulder.

"It is nothing. You have learned more than to strengthen your powers during your time here. I am sure of it."

With that Kagome left the bedroom and ran across the courtyard and out of the shrine to where Sesshomaru waited.

"Okay. Let's go."

Sesshomaru scrutinized her for a moment then started walking towards the western mountains.

Travel was slow. Kagome was constantly falling behind because of her lack of sleep. They stopped to make camp early that day after much whining from Kagome. Just when Sesshomaru though he would finally receive some quiet, a piercing shriek of pain shattered the brief silence. Kagome sat up then bolted towards the sound. Sesshomaru let out an annoyed sigh and followed her.

They swiftly followed the noise, which was gradually dimming. Finally they located the clearing where the wailing was coming from. In it was the lifeless body of a large, dragon-like demon, its jaws clamped down on a smaller deer demon, which was flailing around helplessly. Kagome rushed to the deer's side and tried to pry the heavy jaws off of it.

"I'm going to purify the dragon demon." she said confidently.

She stepped back and help out her hands. A purple, glowing light erupted from her palms. It was so powerful that she wasn't able to control it. She struggled to close off the spiritual energy. When she did, the bones of both demons were left in front of her.

"W-what? I meant to purify only the dragon. I...don't understand..." she broke off into tears.

Sesshomaru watched her cry uncontrollably.

"Priestess, do you not remember that you strengthened your powers a short while ago and have not tested them in battle yet?" he glared at her shaking form. "You purified what you did not mean to purify. You lack control of these new powers. And yet you have the foolishness to try them." he stopped to watch her bring her eyes to meet his. "No matter how strong humans think they have become, you will always be weak."

Kagome stared deep into his flashing, golden eyes and she knew he was right.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." she muttered.

"It makes no difference now. We will continue traveling."

They solemnly left the clearing after Kagome properly buried both demons' remains. While saying their parting prayers she vowed to learn to control her new powers.

For the next few days, Kagome's spirit was heavy with guilt. Her normal aura had dimmed into a pasty gray color. She barely talked at all and her eyes were hollow with grief. Sesshomaru noticed all of this, but took no action to fix her. It was not his responsibility. This was a lesson she had to learn. He looked to the sky once again and asked his father, _Is this what you wanted me to do?_

**A/N: 2000 words! (I'm new at this, okay?) I'm pretty happy with how this turned out, but I still want to know if you want it continued, so let me know. And thank you for all the lovely reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Compassion

"Where are we going?"

"West."

There was a pause while Kagome thought about his curt answer. It reminded her of a past conversation she remembered having with him.

"Why?"

"A mountain range lays there."

"How do you know?" she asked, her innocent eyes blinking up at him.

His narrowed, cold ones clashed with hers. He was not used to this kind of human. She intrigued him. Sesshomaru would admit that she was a rare woman indeed. Far too rare for Inuyasha to have. He vowed that he would not allow his brother to have her again. _Why do I care?_ He snapped at himself.

"Enough questions."

He turned his attention so that he was focused on anything but the priestess next to him. However, she did not follow orders.

"Can we take a break?" Kagome pleaded.

"No."

"But I'm tired and we've only taken one break the whole day." she further whined.

"No."

Kagome pouted in silence. She was blissfully unaware of the turmoil residing in the demon lord next to her. After a few minutes, she broke her silence in favor of trying to fill the emptiness between her and Sesshomaru.

"So how long do you think we're going to be here? I hope it isn't for too long. I need to get home so I don't fall too far behind in geometry." she mused.

Although he did not respond, Sesshomaru took careful note of what she was saying. He listened to her talk about her home for what seemed like ages, without returning any conversation. They passed through the open fields and entered a lush forest. When he realized the sky was growing orange, he abruptly stopped. Kagome, not paying attention, almost ran into him.

"We will rest here." he said.

At his words, she dropped her backpack then collapsed onto a nearby patch of moss. She curled up into a little huddle to fall asleep. He shot her a questioning look before settling under a tree opposite of her. Sesshomaru was unhappy with their rate of their travel. If only the human wasn't so slow. The thought of carrying the priestess to speed up travel flashed in his mind, but he immediately dismissed it. I am not so weak. He got to his feet, whipping up a cloud of dust, and walked off to be alone.

When Kagome woke up, Sesshomaru was gone. She let out a deep sigh and got up, shaking bits of moss from her hair. It was already dark out, so Kagome started to set up a campfire. She then crawled over to her backpack to look for something edible. However, all she had left was a sandwich and a bottle of disgusting orange soda. She groaned at this finding, frustrated with her situation and tired of this journey. Suddenly Sesshomaru emerged from the trees and dropped a large river fish in front of her. Without any words he turned to settle underneath his tree.

"Sesshomaru, I... Thank you." she said softly.

"Hn."

Kagome prepared the fish, then set it in the flames to cook. When it was ready she wolfed it down and cleaned up for the night. But when she was tucked into her sleeping bag, all she felt was restlessness. Taking the rare opportunity to reflect, Kagome thought about her the shrine and her family. She thought about Sango and Shippo and Inuyasha. Finally, her thoughts settled on the demon lord she was traveling with. This was the first time she had ever really seen him. Before all of this, he was Inuyasha's jerk of a brother. But now, Kagome couldn't pinpoint how she felt about him. He was still cold, but the distance between them was filling as their journey continued. She drifted off to sleep, wondering whether he had learned her name or not.

In the morning they set out again. Kagome trailed behind, complaining until Sesshomaru allowed her to take a break. While she ate her last sandwich, he calculated how far away they were from the western range. At their current speed they would not reach the base of the mountain for another two days. This was not acceptable in Sesshomaru's eyes. He looked back at the content girl, who was packing up her belongings, and let an angry, defeated sigh slip from his lips.

"Priestess."

Kagome looked up then glared at him.

"I have a name, ya know? What is it with you dog demons? Why can't you just say Kagome?" she burst out.

There was a pause as her words sunk in. Sesshomaru, however showed no sign of anger nor sympathy.

"We will speak of that matter later. Grab onto the mokomoko." he ordered sternly.

Kagome froze.

"W-what?"

"Travel will be faster this way." he said, almost as if he were brushing it off.

Kagome knew she trusted him, but the idea of clinging to his tail terrified her. But something deep inside told her to follow his command. So she gathered her backpack and latched on.  
As soon as he felt she was secure, he took off into the sky.

The girl screeched and shut her eyes when they launched into the air, even though she had been carried like this many times by Inuyasha. After a few minutes of getting used to flying, she pried open her eyes and took in a sharp breath. The countryside looked beautiful from so high up. Kagome decided it was worth it to ask for more rides from Sesshomaru. Soon they were in sight of the huge waterfall that the lord had spotted before. She was in awe of its power until the moment they touched down at the base of the mountain. Immediately Kagome felt a tug in her stomach, calling her to the massive waterfall above.

They started their trek upwards, following an almost hidden trail. When they reached the bottom of the falls, the trail slanted up then disappeared behind the cascade. Kagome took a moment to take it all in then looked to Sesshomaru, who was already behind the falls. She quickened her pace to catch up with him. Behind the waterfall was a large cave with a tunnel at the back. She approached the entrance to the dank tunnel, but a spiritual barrier was blocking it. Sesshomaru was standing in front of it, observing the crackling energy it was giving off.

"Can you take it down?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah, I think so." she responded hesitantly.

She stuck her hands out and tried to purify the barrier. After a few moments it burst then dissipated. Kagome panted heavily from the struggle. She looked to the dog demon who was venturing toward the faint light that was shining from the end. Again, she ran to catch up with emerged into a dismal world.

For as far as she could see there were various hills. When she squinted Kagome could see the faint outlines of people.  
The air shimmered and a spirit appeared before them. She looked like one of the angels from Western culture that Kagome had learned about, but instead of blonde hair, she had long, black, silky locks.

"Why are you here?"

Her voice was like music, gliding over her words. Kagome couldn't answer, or even form words."Well?" she glared at them.  
Kagome pulled herself together enough to ask,

"Where are we?"

She gave them an understanding smile.

"You are here in the Underworld."

"This is not the Netherworld." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"No, it is not. Now I remember that the Fates told me two warriors were going to pass through my domain."

"Why are we here?" Kagome asked, silently scoffing at being called a warrior.

"You shall soon find out. You have heard of the Myth of Sisyphus, correct?" the angel asked as she lead them towards the hills.

"Yes."

"No."

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru to explain.  
"Well, long story short, Sisyphus was a king who cheated death. So the gods forced him to roll a large boulder up a hill forever. When he would reach the top, it would always roll back down." Kagome said proudly.

"Hn."

"Very good. We are all pushing our own boulders up a hill. Each situation is different as each person is different." she said like a tour guide as she gestured to the people on their hills.  
"The people are representative of the person's spirit, and the boulder is their struggle. While some have help from loved ones, others struggle alone."

Kagome saddened at the thought.

"Can I see my own?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course. But it is a very jarring experience. Think twice about your decision."

Sesshomaru was forced to follow. He hated being escorted they neared their destination, Kagome started to pale.

"You do not want to do this." Sesshomaru stated.

There was a long pause.

"I don't know." she replied nervously.

"Do not waste my time then."

She stopped in her tracks.

"Isn't everything I do a waste of time for you? Because I'm human?" Kagome shouted at Sesshomaru.

Arguing ensued. As Kagome whined about how the demon always ignored her, she caught sight of a familiar figure.

"Rin!" she cried out.

Sesshomaru whipped around to look at the girl Kagome had seen. But it was not his ward. Still Kagome ran to the young girl in hopes of seeing her friend. She had completely forgotten about looking for her own spirit and failed to notice that the angel had disappeared. He, once again, was forced to follow.  
Kagome neared the girl's spirit and soon realized it was not her. However, she could see why she had made the mistake, for the girls could pass as twins. She watched in fascination as the little girl labored to inch the boulder farther up. Then she slipped.

Time seemed to slow for Kagome. She called out his name desperately, praying he would have mercy on the girl and her. For if the little girl didn't make it, Kagome would never forgive herself.  
Sesshomaru saw the girl stumble before hearing the priestess' cry. At first he was not going to do anything to save the girl. It was not his concern. But he saw the resemblance to his own ward and dashed out to catch the boulder. Trembling, she looked up at her savior. His eyes were cold, but his actions were not. After she recovered and got up, Sesshomaru passed the boulder over to the girl. She continued her trudge upwards and he left her side.

Kagome sighed in relief and moved to stand by him. He seemed absorbed in his thoughts, so she turned away to look for other spirits to help. However, before she could rush to a new area, the angel appeared before them. Only then did Kagome realize she had even left.

"Where did you go?"

"To watch." she said smoothly.

She looked back and forth between the the human and the demon. They had certainly done what the fates had wanted.

"Did the girl see him?" Kagome asked curiously.

"No. Help came in a..." she paused and smiled. "supernatural way. It matters not how she was saved, but that she still lives."

This pulled Sesshomaru back to the present.

"You have learned what they wanted you to. You must leave my domain now."

"I have learned nothing."

Kagome thought hard about his statement. They passed through the barrier that took them back and she finally spoke.

"Compassion. You did learn something. You saved that girl, even though you had no personal reason to. Because I asked." she said softly.

"I did what I wished to do. I am not at your command." he replied coldly.

"I wasn't suggesting that!" she yelled at him.

He ignored her anger and continued down the mountain. Eventually she irritated him enough to start a long argument. Even as they bickered the rest of the day, the fates were smiling down on the pair, for they knew they had chosen well.

**A/N: **New chapter! Sorry if it seems a little rushed, I really wanted to get something up. Happy New Years :) Hope to hear from you in 2013!


End file.
